STOP
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Uang mengalahkan keinginan terbesarku.


Title : STOP

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Angst,life

Rating : PG 15

Length : Drabble

Main cast :

\- Kang je hee (OC)

\- Jung hoseok (BTS)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Cover by : Andini Nadia S

Note : Pake sudut pandang kang je hee yeh

Tidak ada yang menarik dariku. Aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik. Memiliki wajah yang jelek dan otak pas-pas an, itu sudah cukup menggambarkan siapa aku.

Dulu bahkan ketika aku sekolah, aku tak memiliki satu orangpun teman. Sampai detik inipun sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. aku akan tetap dipandang aneh. Aku akan tetap dianggap dibodoh.

Oke, baiklah lupakan tentang itu. karena pada akhirnya aku tahu, ada satu hal yang sangat sangat sangat aku sukai. Menulis, yeah aku suka menulis. Bahkan ketika harus mengabaikan jam tidurku, jam makanku, dan lebih memilih untuk melewatkan acara penting yang harus aku hadiri. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk menulis. Bukankah ini konyol? Tidak..tidak, ada yang jauh lebih konyol dari ini.

Aku menatap kearah amplop putih yang ada ditanganku. Bukan..bukan amplop itu yang terpenting, isinya lah yang terpenting. Sebuah surat yang aku buat sendiri, yeah lebih tepatnya lagi surat pengunduran diri atau biasa disebut surat resign.

Aku menghela nafasku. Ini berat, sangat berat, ketika harus memilih mana yang lebih kau sukai.. ini adalah hal terberat. Pekerjaan atau menulis dan pada kenyataannya aku lebih memilih menulis.

Pilihan bodoh! Yeah, aku tahu ini pilihan terbodoh. Aku lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaanku dan itu berarti kehilangan satu-satunya penghasilanku dan lebih memilih menulis yang bahkan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Sama halnya seperti ketika aku disuruh memilih bekerja atau kuliah.. dan pada akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada bekerja.

Hey, jangan salahkan aku karena lebih memilih bekerja ketimbang harus kuliah. Walaupun aku bodoh tapi aku rajin dan sudah jelas sekali bukan, keinginan untuk kuliah lebih besar daripada harus bekerja saat usiaku belum matang.

Tapi semuanya menuntutku untuk kuat, mencari rupiah demi rupiah, bahkan ketika hasilnya tidak aku nikmati sama sekali. Aku akan lebih memilih bekerja daripada harus kehilangan senyumannya. Yeah, senyuman eomma. Dia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk melunasi hutangnya. kadang, aku geli juga dengan ini, yeoja memang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membeli banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, bahkan sampai rela berhutang demi mendapatkan benda itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah seorang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk mengatur bawahan-bawahannya agar bekerja lebih cepat lagi.

Jung Hoseok, yah..namanya Jung Hoseok. Namja berumur 23 tahun yang terbilang cukup sukses berbisnis dibidang kuliner, walaupun umurnya masih sangat muda. Kedisiplinan, ketekunan dan keuletan yang dia tanamkan sejak kecil ternyata berbuah hasil sekarang. Lihat! Inilah bukti nyata bahwa kerja keras mengantarkanmu pada kesuksesan.

Dia melihat kearahku dan kemudian tersenyum renyah kearahku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika aku sudah berada dihadapannya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Jelas saja dia merasa bingung karena ini masih jam kerja dan tidak seharusnya aku berada disini.

"Ada apa, Je?" Tanyanya.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan amplop putih yang didalamnya berisi surat penggunduran diri kearahnya.

Dia semakin bingung tapi tetap mengambil amplop itu, kemudian membukanya.

"Ini apa, Je?" Tanyanya, setelah selesai membaca surat pengunduran diri dariku.

Menatap kearahku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, seolah-olah ini adalah tindakan paling terkejam yang pernah aku lakukan.

Aku hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Setelah melakukan itu aku pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda.

Kurasa dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena semuanya sudah tertulis jelas didalam surat itu. bukti nyata tentang keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat. Yeah, lebih memilih menulis, itu merupakan tindakan terbodoh.

Dan kenyataannya sekarang aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang pengangguran yang tergila-gila dengan dunia menulis. Sebuah cerita yang aku buat sendiri, aku rangkai, dan aku pelihara dengan baik.

Aku anggap ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, sampai akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ini bukan jalanku.. bukan jalan yang seharusnya aku lalui dan tidak seharusnya aku berhenti disini.

Di tempat ini. Di dalam dunia yang aku ciptakan sendiri, yang aku rangkai dan aku pelihara dengan baik.

Bukan disini tempatku.

Karena kenyataannya aku lebih membutuhkan uang daripada hanya sekedar keinginan untuk menulis.

Harus aku akui, uang mengalahkan keinginan terbesarku dan kini aku ingin mengakhiri dunia yang dulu aku bangga-banggakan, dunia yang aku bangun sendiri. Dunia dimana hanya aku seoranglah yang dapat mengatur segalanya.

FIN


End file.
